


Welcome to Adulthood

by Ohshitmyship



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou has kids, Future AU, Kirishima is the best gidfather ever, Multi, everyone is in their thirties, kid AU, kiribaku romcom, there will be a "kiss in the rain" scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou has spent the past seven years in Australia, finally coming back home to Japan. He and the rest of his friends are now full-fledged heroes, with adult lives. People are getting engaged, married, promotions, pregnant....and Kirishima is still hopelessly in love with his high school crush.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a taste-test. I really like the idea of this fic, but I need to finish Like Real People do. Just wanted to see how it goes first lol
> 
> Happy reading!

Kirishima had barely gotten off the plane and he already felt like he was home.

The white steel hallway leading into the terminal was filled with travel-weary passengers, half of whom were folks coming home, the other half tourists. The signs were all in Japanese, and the people around him were speaking his native tongue. It was refreshing.

As he was walking to the baggage claim, he passed the area where people stood or sat, waiting for friends and family. Beyond the glass, he saw a familiar face holding a giant glitter sign that read in bold red letters: “ **WELCOME HOME RED RIOT!!!!!** ”.

Kirishima’s face broke into a grin as he went through the doors, approaching one of his best friends since childhood, one Mrs. Mina Ashido.

“Hey!” He called cheerfully as he approached her, hefting his bag and spreading his arms for a hug. Mina grinned back at him and lowered the sign, revealing a very large belly.

“Oh my gosh!” He cried, “You didn’t tell me you were pregnant!”

“We thought it would be a nice surprise,” Mina said cheerfully as she opened up her arms, “Now c’mere, I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Kirishima laughed as he hugged his friend, careful of her belly. It was so good to see her again, good to be home.

After a moment, the two pulled apart and started to head towards baggage claim.

“So how far along are you?” Kirishima asked,

“About six months,” Mina answered, still holding the glittering sign.

“Aw man, I totally would’ve come home sooner if I had known!” He complained, “So did you and Aika get a donor?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “Katsuki actually donated.”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Kirishima stopped and someone bumped into him. He quietly apologized, but they ignored him.

“I’m _joking!_ ” Mina laughed, “Man, you’re so easy. We just did an anonymous thing. And besides, there’s already one mini-Bakugou, we don’t need another one.”

“How is she?” Kirishima asked, continuing to walk, “I’ve seen pictures and stuff, and I talked to her about a month ago, but Kosuke has grown up so much!”

“She’s great,” Mina said, “We all take turns babysitting her when Katsuki is on duty, but we all know her favourite is.”

“Aw, nah man,” Kirishima said with an awkward laugh, “I barely see her!”

“But you bring her cool gifts,” Mina argued, “You’re the cool wine uncle from Australia! You gave her a nickname and I swear, she’s going to use it as her hero name.”

“Excuse me….”

The two turned around and saw a small boy behind them, holding a notebook and a pen. The two friends shared an amused look before Kirishima knelt down and smiled.

“Can we help you?”

“Are you Pinky?” The boy asked of Mina, flustered.

Mina giggled, “I am! And this is my friend, he’s a hero too!”

The boy’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yeah!” Mina said, leaning down as well, “He’s the Sturdy Hero, Red Riot! Came all the way from Australia!”

“Wow!” The boy cried, grinning, “Can I please get your autographs?”

“Sure!” Kirishima said happily, taking the notebook and pen and signing it before handing it off to Mina, “What’s your name?”

“Saito Genkei,” the boy said cheerfully.

“Are your parents nearby?”

Saito nodded and turned around, pointing at a tired-looking woman who was standing by the baggage carousel, watching everything unfold. Kirishima waved at her and she waved back.

“Here you go,” Mina said, handing him back his notebook and pen, “drive safe!”

The boy bowed and thanked them before rushing back to his mother.

“Look at that,” Mina said, “you haven’t even been back in Japan for an hour and you’ve already got a fan.”

“He was a Pinky fan, if I remember correctly,” Kirishima reminded her cheerfully, seeing his bag come through the little window.

“It’s a start,” Mina said.

 

About forty-five minutes later, the two were stuck in traffic in Mina’s little pink car.

“C’mon, it’s not even rush hour!” Mina protested, peering through the front window angrily.

“It’s Tokyo,” Kirishima said with a laugh, “I’m not surprised.”

Just then, there was an explosion in the distance. Kirishima leaned forward and saw a figure jump through the haze, quickly pursued by another figure, this one wearing a white cape. There were a couple of police coming through the cars, obviously in the process of creating a barricade. Kirishima opened up the door and turned to one.

“What’s going on?”

“Villain attack,” she responded curtly, “Pro heroes Deku and Ground Zero are on the scene, please return to your vehicle.”

“I’m a hero,” he said, pulling out his license and showing it to her, “How can I help?”

The police woman took the card and looked at it before handing it back to him, “Damage control. You got a hardening quirk, make sure no debris gets past the barricade.”

Kirishima nodded as the officer continued down the line of traffic.  He turned to Mina in the car, “We can help with damage control,” he said, taking off his shirt, leaving him in sweatpants, “Let’s go.”

Mina looked at him, then down at her very round belly. Then back at Kirishima.

“Right…” he said awkwardly, “My bad. I’ll meet you at the barricade.” He shut the door and started to run towards the damage, pulling his long hair into a ponytail.

No sooner had he reached the barricade when another explosion rocked the highway, medium-sized pieces of debris flying through the air. Kirishima hardened up and knocked them back, making sure they wouldn’t pass the barricade and hit any pedestrians.

“Red Riot?”

Kirishima turned and saw a figure land beside him, hard to see in the dust swirling around, but he recognized the cape, green suit, gloves, and grinning lower face mask.

“Hey, Deku!” He said happily, “Long time no see!”

“Yeah, and I thought I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow!” Midoriya called back.

“Well, when duty calls….”

“You answer it,” Midoriya said with a laugh.

“So what’re we dealing with?” Kirishima asked as there was a wave of debris shot at them.

“Attempted arson gone south,” Midoriya answered, “Hold on a sec.”

Kirishima stepped back as Midoriya kicked off of the ground, flying back into the fight. He saw another figure fly up, but it was snatched by a black whip, one of Midoriya’s secondary quirks. The person was slammed back down and there was another shockwave, which Kirishima guessed was the villain’s quirk. Kirishima kept on guard, battling back any stray debris. A few minutes passed and it was quiet. Kirishima heard Midoriya’s voice and then felt a gust of wind, the dust disappearing.

A couple hundred metres up, three figures stood. One was Deku, who had obviously just used his quirk to dispel the dust. The second was the villain, his skin looking to be made of rocks, his arms bound to his sides. The third figure was one that Kirishima recognized all too well – gauntlets, flashy mask, spiky hair.

Soon, the cops flooded the scene, taking the villain into custody and starting to clear away the barricade to get traffic flowing again. Deku then began to make his way back to Kirishima, leaving his partner to the press and police. Kirishima could hear him yelling in anger, even over all of the noise.

“Thanks for the help,” Midoriya said cheerfully when he was within earshot, “but you should probably get out of here. Don’t want your re-debut to be in sweatpants.”

“Are you sure?” Kirishima asked, “You don’t need any help?”

“We’ve got it covered,” Midoriya assured, “and Zero the Hero over there will keep the press distracted long enough for you to get out of here. We’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course, and I promise I’ll be wearing a shirt,” Kirishima said with a laugh, jogging back to where Mina’s car still sat. He heard his old classmate laugh with him loudly, and he couldn’t help but think of how Midoriya was so similar to his old mentor.

When he got back into the car, he saw Mina smirking at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” she said smugly, turning back to the wheel.

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“I’m just sure it’s nice to see our good old friend Katsuki,” Mina noted, “In his hero costume. In action.”

“Are you going to ever let this drop?” Kirishima asked, pulling his shirt back on, “It was high school, Mina. We’re adults now.”

“So we’re both mature enough to admit that you still have feelings for Katsuki,” Mina said, a little more serious now, “You can move as far away as you want, Eijirou. Your gay thoughts are still going to catch up to you.”


	2. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissy kissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO Like Real People Do is officially done!!!!! I've decided to work on this at the same time as a bunch of other projects, so it'll be slow-going, BUT I'm really excited for this and I think you guys are gonna like it a lot, or so I hope.
> 
> So, just an FYI, every odd-numbered chapter is from Kirishima's point of view, told in the future, but every even-numbered chapter is Bakugou, and told in the past. I really wanted to explain why they are what they are now, and I thought that this was an interesting way to do it.
> 
> Ayways, happy reading :)

For the record, Bakugou thought that the whole game was stupid.

The power had gone out because of the storm raging on UA’s campus. The students had been assured that the security was fine, but wifi, lights, hot water, and basically anything else was dead. Kaminari had tried to bring it back online to no avail. So, all of class 1-A was gathered in the common room, playing – of all things – Truth or Dare.

So far, Todoroki had his shirt off, Iida was floating angrily on the ceiling, and Tsuyu was still trying to get Sero’s tape off of her tongue. As for truths, well, Bakugou couldn’t care less, as the truths had been fairly mild. The only exciting thing had been when Jirou and Momo went public with their relationship, but that was about it.

To be quite honest, Bakugou was only half paying attention. He was sat on the couch beside Kirishima, who had insisted on him joining them. He was scrolling through his phone, desperately hoping that the battery would last until the power came back on and he could go back to his room.

"Bakugou!”

He groaned, not looking up from his phone, “What?”

“Truth or dare?” Mina asked.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Sero protested, “You gotta choose!”

“I’m not playing,” he replied coldly.

“If you’re not playing, why’re you down here with us?” Tsuyu asked.

“Because Kirishima made him,” Jirou explained, now splayed across Momo’s lap.

“C’mon, everyone’s playing,” Uraraka said cheerfully, “you gotta!”

"Fucking fine,” he grumbled, closing his phone and looking at Mina, “Dare.”

 Mina’s face broke into a devilish grin and Bakugou found himself regretting his choice. But fuck if he wouldn’t go through with it, he wasn’t one to back down.

“I dare you…to kiss Kirishima.”

There was a small chorus of  _ oooh _ around the circle and Bakugou scoffed, “You’re all so damn immature.”

“You don’t gotta if you don’t want to,” Kirishima said, his face red.  _ Cute,  _ Bakugou thought.

“I’m not going to fucking back down. Besides it’s just a kiss. Now, pucker the fuck up.”

Before Kirishima could protest anymore, Bakugou placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in, gently kissing him on the lips. It was only for a second before he pulled away, going back to his phone, “Happy now?”

"Very,” Mina declared, “Now it’s your turn.”

He rolled his eyes in annoyance before speaking, “Fine, Deku, I dare you to stand on your head for, like, I dunno? Ten minutes?”

“But Kacchan, I didn’t choose dare.”

“Ok then truth – do you have a crush on Icy-Hot or Round Face?”

Bakugou took great pride in watching Deku go beet red before standing up, going to the nearest wall, and forcing himself into a handstand. He looked like a tomato.

Bakugou decided to focus on Deku’s blush rather than Kirishima’s – not his fault Bakugou was dared to kiss him.


	3. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one
> 
> happy reading :)

“Welcome home, Aussie!”

Kirishima couldn’t help but smile as he walked through the door, seeing all of his friends gathered in Midoriya and Todoroki’s apartment, standing below a “Welcome Home” sign.

He had missed his friends very much while he’d been away for the past seven years – of course he’d made new friends in Australia, but they would never replace the connections he’d made in school and through his internships.

“Aw, guys!” He said with a grin, “This is so nice!”

“Momo and Iida insisted on the sign,” Mina said as people came forward to properly greet him, “Me and Aoyama wanted to make it.”

“But when they showed Iida the prototype, he was blinded for about ten minutes,” Sero joked.

Kirishima laughed, glad to see that his friends hadn’t changed.

For the majority of the party, he wandered around the room, greeting everyone he knew from class, internships – basically everyone from his old life in Japan.

It was over an hour in when he was finally able to properly greet his hosts, as they had allowed everyone else to say hi first.

“This was really sweet of you guys,” Kirishima said, “to hold this party.”

“Well, we bought a big place so we could entertain!” Midoriya said cheerfully, “I love to host, and Shoto loves to organize.”

“And you guys do an amazing job,” Kirishima said, “It’s really great to see you again.”

“Oh yeah!” Midoriya realized, “We haven’t properly greeted you yet!”

Then Midoriya launched himself into Kirishima’s arms, wrapping him in a big bear hug. Kirishima happily hugged back, laughing.

“You using your quirk on me, Deku?”

Midoriya laughed and let go, letting his boyfriend Todoroki greet Kirishima by shaking his hand.

“How was yesterday, by the way?” Kirishima asked.

Deku shrugged, “No different than most daily villains we stopped. Kacchan was a little more enthusiastic than usual though.”

“Speaking of,” Kirishima said, really trying to sound casual, “do you know if he’s coming? I’ve seen everyone in the room but I haven’t seen him around.”

Midoriya shared a look with Todoroki before saying, “He mentioned his babysitter cancelling on him last-minute.”

“Aw man, that’s too bad.” It really was, honestly. Kirishima hadn’t seen Bakugou in person in about three years. They’d talked, of course, but things felt really unresolved, especially since the last time they had seen each other in person, they’d ended with a pretty nasty fight.

Just then, Uraraka came in, grabbing onto Midoriya’s arm, “Deku, Iida needs to see you in the kitchen.”

“Why is Iida in my kitchen?” Midoriya wondered, turning back to Kirishima, “I better go see if he’s okay, nice to see you again!”

Once Midoriya walked away with Uraraka, he kind of expected Todoroki to follow. To his surprise, Todoroki only fixed him with that intense stare of his.

“Can I propose to Midoriya?”

“Uh...what?”

Todoroki sighed in slight annoyance, “I was talking to Uraraka, and she said that I shouldn’t propose at your welcome back party unless you said it’s okay.”

“I mean, that’s fair,” Kirishima said. He had to admit, despite being super chill, he would probably be just a bit miffed if Todoroki just proposed at his party with no warning, “But why tonight?”

“It’s hard to get everyone together,” Todoroki said, “Doesn’t happen often. I know Midoriya would want it to be in front of our friends.”

Kirishima smiled and clapped a hand on Todoroki’s shoulder, “I getcha! No problem man, is there anything I can do?”

“No. Everything is in place, but thank you.”

He felt Todoroki’s shoulder loosen just a little under his hand, and he realized that Todoroki must have been nervous asking for permission. It was kinda sweet.

“Alright, good luck man!” 

Todoroki gave him a small smile before heading to the kitchen, probably to tell Uraraka that they were good to go.”

As Kirishima turned to find someone else to speak to, he heard the doorbell ring. He was closest, so he made his way over and opened it.

“My mom insisted on it so – oh, Kirishima.”

Kirishima stopped in his tracks when he saw one of his oldest, closest, and dearest friends standing in the doorway. 

“K– Uh, Bakugou!” He said, catching himself when he realized that Bakugou did not call him by his given name, “Midoriya mentioned that your sitter cancelled.” He looked the same he had when they’d last talked – an undercut, scars on his palms and up his arms, a black piercing through his nose, handsome as hell.

Bakugou shrugged, “Yeah, she got the flu, left me hanging. Thankfully, Mom offered to take her for the night. Insisted on a sleepover.”

Kirishima smiled and stepped aside, “Well, come on in!”

“Thanks.”

When Bakugou stepped inside, Kirishima was made horribly aware of how awkward it was between them. Neither of them had ever really apologized or even brought up the fight since Kirishima returned to Australia after the trial. Since the most they’d done was a video call, they’d been able to avoid the awkward subject, and created an easy excuse to not talk.

But now they were in person, and it seemed as though neither of them knew what to do. Kirishima wanted to hug Bakugou, like they used to, but his use of his family name deemed that inappropriate. 

Finally, Bakugou spoke, “How was the flight?”

“Not bad,” Kirishima said.  _ Small talk,  _ “I actually saw you and Midoriya yesterday, on the highway.”

Bakugou frowned, “Were you in the fight?”

“Sort of. I was damage control on the edge. Midoriya passed by me and we said hi, but I couldn’t stay. Didn’t want to make my debut in sweatpants and travel hair.”

That was enough to crack a small smile from Bakugou, and it gave Kirishima some small hope. If he was able to make one of the grouchiest people he knew smile, then maybe things would be okay after all.

“Katsuki!”

They both turned to see Mina walking towards them with a grin, “Glad you made it!”

“Yeah well,” Bakugou said, his smile now gone, “my mom basically kidnapped my daughter in order for me to be here. And I ain’t staying long.”

“To be honest, I can’t stay that long either,” Kirishima admitted, “I have a meeting with Amajiki and Fatgum tomorrow.”

“Well, you can stay for dessert,” Mina insisted, “Sato made this  _ delicious  _ three tiered cake, as well as those weird spicy chocolate cupcakes you like.”

“Then I can  _ definitely  _ stay for desert. Bakugou?”

He sighed, perhaps a bit dramatically, “Fine.”

Kirishima smiled. It was a start.

* * *

After dessert, he had pretty much forgotten all about his conversation with Todoroki.

Until he cleared his throat in the centre of the main room, catching everyone’s attention.

Todoroki was normally a pretty quiet dude, but he had a real presence to him. So when he actually drew attention to himself, he  _ had  _ the attention.

When everyone turned to him and the party fell silent, Todoroki began to speak.

“I would first like to thank everyone for coming,” he said, his level voice drifting throughout the room, “We’re all excited to have Kirishima back home, and it’s always nice to have everyone together, since it doesn’t happen very often. So, with Kirishima’s permission, I thought I would take advantage of the situation.”

The Todoroki turned to Midoriya, who stood beside him. And Todoroki actually smiled, “Izuku Midoriya, I think the first time I actually talked to you was when I accused you of being a hero’s secret love child, dumped my family drama into your lap, then basically declared you my enemy for the Sports Festival.”

There were ripples of laughter throughout the room before Todoroki continued, “But you still wanted to help me, and you still wanted to be my friend. At the time, it meant a lot to me, and it still does. I think that you were my first real friend, my first boyfriend, and the first person I really felt I could confide in. You were my first everything, and you’re going to be my last, too.”

Then Todoroki got down on one knee in front of Midoriya. He hadn’t even pulled the ring out yet and Midoriya was already crying.

When he did pull out the ring, almost everyone in the room had to physically stop themselves from saying “holy shit” out loud.

Even from a dozen feet away, Kirishima could see the thick silver band and the giant green gem in the centre.

“Midoriya Izuku,” Todoroki said, his voice actually holding emotion, “will you do me the greatest honour I can imagine, and become my husband?”

At this point, Midoriya was crying so hard he was almost sobbing, but he managed a warbled “yes” before becoming laced with his telltale green sparks and tackling Todoroki, both of them on the floor. Their friends began to cheer loudly as the two helped each other up, Midoriya now wearing the ring.

As people began congratulating them, Kirishima heard Bakugou speak.

“I think I’m gonna leave.”

“Ah, wait,” Kirishima said, turning around and grabbing Bakugou’s arm. Realizing this, he quickly let go and took a step back, “I, uh, I’ll walk you home. Just let me congratulate them and thank everyone for the party.

Bakugou looked like he might decline, and Kirishima was wondering whether he should try and push it like he used to, or let him leave, when Bakugou nodded.

“Yeah, sure. But if you take longer than fifteen minutes, I’m fucking leaving.”

Kirishima grinned and nodded, making his way through the crowd to Midoriya and Todoroki. When he got to them, he saw that Midoriya was still teary-eyed and sniffling, while Shoto had a soft smile on his face. 

“Hey guys, congratulations!” Kirishima said, “Todoroki, that was really sweet!”

“Thank you,” Todoroki said, “and thank you for allowing me to do it at your party.”

“Did you know?” Midoriya asked.

Kirishima laughed, “No, no! Todoroki asked me a couple hours ago if he could propose, and I thought it was a great idea! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Thanks!” Midoriya said, wiping his eyes, “Man, I just can’t stop crying!”

Kirishima laughed, “You haven’t changed one bit, Deku. Anyways, I’m heading out now, but I wanted to say thanks again.”

“Oh! Oh!” Midoriya cried, “You gotta do a speech! Here!”

And before Kirishima could protest, Midoriya grabbed him by the legs and hefted him up easily, letting Kirishima sit on his shoulders. He laughed and everyone turned to look.

“Hey guys!” He called out, now able to see everyone at the party, “I’m heading out now, but I wanted to say thanks for coming – it’s been a great homecoming! And congrats to Midoriya and Todoroki!”

Midoriya let him down then and hugged him one last time before letting Kirishima make his way back towards the door. On the way, he was hugged by a dozen people, thanking them and wishing them a good night.

When he finally arrived at the door, he saw that Bakugou was no longer there. He looked down at his watch and felt a sorta cold wash over him.

It had been twenty minutes since Bakugou had agreed to wait for Kirishima. 

With a sigh, he grabbed his jacket and his shoes, then headed out the door.

He was amazed to see Bakugou at the end of the driveway, leaned against the gate.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbled as he pushed off the gate, standing up properly.

“You waited,” Kirishima realized.

Bakugou scoffed, “Yeah, well, I saw the army blocking you from the door. Besides, five minutes isn’t the most you’ve made me wait.”

Kirishima grinned, “This is true. Still man, I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just get going – I don’t wanna be on the subway too late.”

Kirishima nodded and the two set off down the road towards the closest subway station.

After some time of silence, Kirishima spoke up, “So, Midoriya and Todoroki….”

“I was wondering when either of them were going to pop the fucking question,” Bakugou grumbled, “Deku’s been worrying over it for  _ months.  _ Kept telling me that Halfa was being distant, seemed like he was hiding something, kept trying to plan group events, all that shit. I’m just glad I won’t have to hear about it anymore. Still shitty though.”

“Well it’s nice that he can confide in you,” Kirishima offered.

“Not that – I don’t care about his ramblings, I mostly tune him out. I mean it’s shitty that Halfa proposed at your homecoming party.”

Kirishima shrugged, “I don’t mind it. He said that he wanted to do it in front of all of Midoriya’s friends, and I know it can be tough to get everyone together. And he did ask for permission before doing it.”

“Whatever,” Bakugou grumbled, “Anyways, how’s that boyfriend of yours? Jasper?”

Kirishima shoved his hands in his pockets, “We uh. We broke up.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“What happened?”

Kirishima shrugged, “I took part in some big quirk drug bust and we got the guys, but there wasn’t as much evidence as we’d hoped, since it got destroyed during the fight. Jasper lost the case in court and we had to let them go. We blamed each other for it and we just kept fighting. Finally, a few months ago, Jasper said that he couldn’t date a hero if he wanted to go any further in his career, so we broke up.”

“That’s shitty,” Bakugou said.

“Oh, it gets worse,” Kirishima said with a bitter laugh, “About three weeks later, he was spotted in public with some rescue hero. They’re official.”

“Oh shit.

Yeah,” Kirishima agreed, “Real shitty. To be honest, it’s one of the main reasons why I decided to come back to Japan.”

“Really?” Bakugou asked as they entered the subway station, “Some dumbass dumped you and you decided to come home?”

Kirishima shrugged, “There are a bunch of reasons, some I’m not really able to talk about right now, but he was the main one, yeah.”

Bakugou nodded, “Makes sense I guess. I wouldn’t wanna move halfway across the damn world if I was in a relationship with someone.”

“Yeah, he was definitely the final straw,” Kirishima said, “I thought we were gonna last, too.”

Bakugou barked a laugh, “Looks like we both have failed love lives.”

Kirishima chuckled a little, “Yeah I guess so. You’re not dating then?”  _ Did that sound hopeful? God, I hope not. _

Bakugou shook his head, “Nah. I’m a single dad who’s co-heading one of the biggest hero agencies in the country. I don’t have time to date.”

Kirishima nodded, “Yeah, that’s fair. How is Kosuke by the way?”

That made Bakugou smile. Despite all their arguments, one common ground between them was Bakugou’s 7 year-old daughter.

“Awesome,” he said as they boarded the train, “She’s getting stronger every day, I have a strong feeling that I’m going to have to find more outlets for her quirk.”

“I remember how your training room looked last time you showed me,” Kirishima recalled, “it’s just scorched to the bone.”

“Well you’ve got two powerful explosion quirks in the same house, not much we can do except contain it to the training rooms.”

“I’m sorry,” Kirishima said, “ _ Rooms?  _ As in, more than one?”

Bakugou nodded, “Yup. While we’re repairing the other one, I thought it would be a good idea to set up a sort of beta room. Not as good as the first one, but good to use in-between.”

“I see. How many shirts of yours has she burnt up?”

“I no longer wear shirts when we train.”

Kirishima couldn’t help but laugh out loud, getting a few looks from fellow passengers. Thankfully, Bakugou was the next stop, and they both got off.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but a silence that was familiar to them, comfortable. Bakugou had never been one to talk unnecessarily, and Kirishima appreciated a quiet moment from time to time. It was also nice, because the silence reminded Kirishima of the days at UA before they moved into dorms, when the two of them would walk home together.

Far too soon, they arrived at Bakugou’s home.

“Thanks for walking me home,” he said as they stopped outside the door, “It’s been good to see you again.”

“Yeah,” Kirishima agreed, “And I wanna say that… I am sorry. About me leaving.” He sighed and ran his hand through his long hair nervously, “I just… I knew it was a tough time for you, and I still went back to Australia. I should’ve been there for you.”

“You should’ve been. But not just for me, for Kosuke too. But I understand why you had to go back – you had a home, a relationship, a career. You couldn’t just ditch all that.”

“But I should’ve stayed, even a bit longer,” Kirishima argued, “I shouldn’t have just left! It wasn’t fair to you, especially not to Kosuke, and – hey!”

He was interrupted by Bakugou suddenly blasting him in the face with one of his explosions. Thankfully, years of this sort of teasing allowed for a quick quirk reflex, and he was able to block the explosion.

“What was that for?” He cried, unhardening his skin.

“You’re being an idiot,” Bakugou said, “We both fucked up. We both reached an understanding. Now we both move the fuck on.”

“Are you sure?” Kirishima asked, “Are we really...okay?”

“We’re okay,” Bakugou assured, “I’ll see you later, Eijirou.”

Kirishima couldn’t help but grin, “See you around, Katsuki.”


End file.
